empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Cartago
History: Nova Cartago was founded by a group of survivors of Carthage, when it was destroyed by Rome a long time ago, in the ancient era. The people of the old city were majorly greek and phoenician mixed with the local numid tribes. They crossed the numidian kingdom and the Saara and founded a city beyond it sands. They believe rome had burned their city by fear of it's people and greatness, and not only political matters. They knew they could rebuild and so they would.Across the barrier of burning sands, they build homes and temples, and based their economy in safe-trading goods across the Saara. It took over a century, but they mastered the desert and the skills needed to travel on it. So the city became a hub of commerce between the SubSaarian africa and the mediterranean zones. The merchants, always aiming to build a strong Carthage to honor the old one, start trading missions to every deep corner of southern africa, and it's believe they reach the cape of good hope before the year 500 ad. Due to it's closed border policy and discretion, the existence of the city was ignored to the world until the islamic expansion grabbed all the southern seabord of the mediterranean sea. The muslins eventually "discovered" the city, and that even if powerfull, reamined much in the ancient era, strange to concepts as steel and chainmail armor. But when they tried to conquer it, they found a fierce resistence. Since the money was not a problem for the city, it could afford a standing army of ten thousand soldiers that did nothing but be soldiers, train and fight. This kept the muslins at bay for two centuries. The city would not be heard again until the colonial age, when the portuguese started direct trade with it, making both nations prosper, as portuguese gained acess to goods from all over africa, and Nova Cartago became rich in gunpowder, steel and horses. Culture: The myth of Old Carthage: Nova Cartago (Meaning "New Carthage" in Cartagini) is a nation that dwells on it past more than anything. The capital city was built to be a reborn Carthage, and the idea of the original city never vanished. Although now, the representations of the first Carthage on the peoples minds are too utopian and heaven-like, on the medieval texts, its clearly that its is not being always so. Specially before the contact with Islamic people, the Cartagini use to refer as the first city as a glorious, powerfull, seafaring republic, that was destroyed by a ambicious enemy. But with time and the war against the islamic peoples of the region, this changed gradually. The Council insisted on the Idead that the very existence of the city was sacred, and that the muslins and the romans were jealous people, afraid of the prosperity and power of the Old Carthage. The romans destroyed the city out of jealousy, and the muslins attacked it because they were afraid of what they did not understood. Even in today's world, the Council still preaches of the glory of the old Carthage, a fair, rich and free society, suround by the most fertile lands and the pearly mediterranean sea. Entertainment: The cartagini are a creative people, and in order to keep their culture alive, they always enjoy literature. Theater was so popular in the city that TV took a while to catch on. People simple did'nt see the point in watching a pre recorded play, where they could not smell or touch the actors. Even after they finally surrender to TV shows, theater never lost its importance. The acting career is considered almost as divine vocation, and writting screenplays is almost a priesthood condition of meditation. This can be more easily understood when one is aware that dramatical representation is the core of their religion, the gods inspiring the actors to perform histories that teach lessons. When tv shows came along, the actors and actress where divided in two different chastes: The tv-stars; most of time well-known and appreciated, but seem as a minor actor; and the theater actor, also called "true actors", trained to perform live, without doubles and in a continuous act. Music is also popular, and in our days, the country has a really strong european influence, with a popular appeal to rock and pop music, and a relatively well acceptance of classical music. The most popular sport in the country is soccer, but closely followed by horse racing and for some reason, kickbox. The tourneys of those three are national broadcast by all channels. Religion: The main religion the Cartagini believe is the Haddaism, wich preach of old gods, that ocuppied another plane than our own, to wich the souls crosses after death. When they cross, they are selected and sent to realm in this plane according both to their occupation in this life and their atitude. Also, Haddaism believes in Baal, a god so big he occupied all dimension at once, and sleeps. Once he wakes, he eats all universes, destroing everything in them. Then, hungry, Baals eat himself, exploding with such violence that the detonation recrates the worlds in a different shape, but the same patterns. Baal dont die when explode, just sleep and rest, until this wakes in hunger again. Apart from Haddaists, there is a good percentage of Copt Cristians and Muslins on the general population, and at least 10% is Atheist, wich believe in the God Athe, who doesnt care about mortals, and only inspire people to post on internet forums doubting the existence of other, lesser gods. Government: Nova Cartago is ruled since it's foundation in the same way the Old Carthage used to be: By a council formed by the 107 more outstanding citizens. Usually merchants at the begning, the council eventually start to diverify, including also cientist, military and comunity leaders and specialists of all sorts. The council selects its own members in a open vote reunion yearly. Each member is entitled to two votes towards two of the different candidates, including the ones already in the council. To be a candidate, a neutral commission has agree that the person is indeed a outstanding member of society. After the 107 quorum is formed, there is a intern vote to decide the premir, wich will be the head of the council for that semester. So each council formation has two premiers, or the same premier, elected twice. The role of the premier is voting last, thus having the ability to break any stalemate, also he can call emergency session and only he can authorize military action. The cities of the Republic are governed by Mayors elected by the general population, and each mayor gets a vote to elect a province governor. Recent History: Since 1950, the Cartagini people have expanded being much more open to other nations than before. Around the early 70's, the Cartagini have expanded, most through diplamatic annexation, to the south, with clear intention to reach the Atlantic shore near the equatorial guineas. Is several speeches, different premiers have claimed that the nation of Old Carthage was a seafaring and prosper nation, and so should the New Carthage be, if they are to "reconquer the hard earned glory of the ancestors". Category:Nation Category:Nation Builder